Grow Up People
by Nega-darkwing
Summary: To all of you taking Eva way to seriously, please read. I maneged to refreain form saying anything trully hurtful. I just want you all to remember that Eva fan fiction is not a huge deal. We Eva fans have been acting like savages, and we should start a


I do not own Eva, Godzilla, and especially not Niccolio Machiavelli.  
  
Everything from here on is an opinion. Got it?   
  
Man I wish FF Net still had it's message board.  
  
I must declare that I am biased. I do prefer Shinji and Rei. However I'm willing to   
read the occasional Shinji/Asuka fic if I like it.   
  
I will refrain from naming any names in this. The people involved know who they   
are as do we all.  
  
Grow Up People  
  
  
  
Nega-darkwing"Hi. Me Nega-darkwing here with my response to peoples   
recent actions in what I call the great debate. Namely who Shinji belongs with.   
Because at the heart of it that is what this is about. Weather Asuka or Rei is better.   
Since I was unable to get anyone from Eva I had to settle for Godzilla-"  
  
Godzilla"Kreonk!!"  
  
Nega"Who is the first character I ever became a fan of. And over here we   
have Niccollio Machiavelli, author of the famous political treatise, "The Prince". I   
did a paper on him in Western World Literature."  
  
Machiavelli"Good day sirs."  
  
Godzilla eyes Machiavelli. He shoots out a blast of his atomic breath,   
witch narrowly misses Machiavelli. Machiavelli runs off screaming.  
  
Machiavelli"AHHHH!!!"  
  
Godzilla chases him.  
  
Nega"Okay now that pointlessness is behind us lets get down to business.   
WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? You are all taking this way to seriously.   
I have a few suggestions for you please listen.  
  
1; Eva is not real. None of the characters are real. Yes you can debate it. But don't   
go to crazy.  
  
2; It's called fan fiction. as in fan done, and fake. They exist for the same reason as   
any fiction. To explore things that are not so.  
  
3; Only one man understands Eva. And that is Anno. It is his story, and his way of   
expressing a period of his life when he had intense depression. He has given more   
of himself to Eva than any of us ever could. We should be glad he has, so far as I   
know never condemned fan fiction. If I am wrong on that point I would welcome   
  
correction.   
  
4; And this is the most important thing I can say. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T   
  
READ IT!!!!!!! I don't read fics I dislike. As soon as I realize I will dislike them I   
hit the back button. In real literature I dislike Salinger. I do not read Salinger then   
complain about how he sucks. I read Steinbeck instead. Try this method.  
  
5; Some of you treat characterization you do not agree with as being like a   
blasphemy on the Gospel. Ironic when you consider what Eva lifted from scripture   
and the apocphya, and was none to faithful to"  
  
Takes deep breath and runs it thorough hair.  
  
Nega"As a fan community we are acting absurd. I also visit the 2005 board, an   
Transformers message board. Transfans have a debate over witch is better, animal   
or vehicle forms. I have never seen anything so immature posted on that board as I   
have seen today. It's shameful. As for flames, I wonder what separates a flame   
from legitimate criticisms. I can only assume that a flame is a personal attack.   
Example of what I consider criticism. "Your grammar is poor. Also you need to   
proofread. "I was Midnight"? That can't be right. The characterizations were also   
very off." Example of flame "You are stupid. Shinji belongs with Asuka. Rei   
sucks. You suck." Oh and speaking of personal attacks some of you take it as one   
when you see a fic with a pairing you disapprove of. That is not a personal attack.   
This would be one.  
  
"Nega-darkwing was ugly. He married an ugly girl. He walks into walls   
because he is dumb. His mother was a hamster, and his father smelt of   
elderberries."  
  
See the difference?  
  
And finally my feelings on Asuka. She kicks ass. She kicks ass because   
she is a bitch. Yes deep inside she is nice, and wants to be loved. But in my mind   
she will always be a bad ass bitch. I felt that she should have been able to pull   
through and not go into the coma. Of all the characters in Eva she is the one I find   
the hardest to write."  
  
Godzilla comes back.  
  
Nega "What happened to Machiavelli?"  
  
Godzilla"Kreonk."  
  
Nega"Oh. That was nice of you. Oh and anyone thinking of flaming me, just   
remember, he flames better than you ever could dream."  
  
Godzilla"Kreonk!"  
  
End  
  
Well that my two cents. My Rhapsody CD is about done and so am I.   
Please respond to me in the Reviews section. Any e-mails from people I do not   
know I will delete. Oh and If you are one of the people who is reportedly going   
after Rei-Chan, might I point out it cannot be over grammer. Her fics are being   
translated from Italian, and not professonally. Lets see how your stuff sounds if it   
is translated into Italian, from english. 


End file.
